bournemouthdow2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Elves
Dark Elves The Dark Elves originate in the North West of Huiran, on the Gree'va mountain range; more specifically they live in the city of Ghily'vnm which is located on what is referred to as the twins, two of the five mountains cursed by Thaliyñ, so everyone but the Dark Elves are afraid to go in these mountains. The 'Twin' which Ghily'vnm is based upon is the Eastern Mountain, known as Nethra. The Dark Elves are the only race that can set foot on the fear mountain without being terrified, this is because they worship (and were created by) Thaliyñ. Now, although they are elves, the Dark Evles are not related to Fae, in fact they are more closely related to the Hurain Witch who live of the marshes below their mountain, and the humans that wander the marshes as well. They stand at an average of about 7' tall, and are extremely graceful in their movements. The Dark Elves, although thought of a war loving race, want to bring order to the world of Lume, order to everyone who lives upon it, not just the Dark Elves themselves. This main misconception is because (again) they were created by Thaliyñ, who is also the God of War. Their end goal is to bring true democracy to Lume, but because the leader of the other races don't believe in the same thing, and want to rule over their subjects in dictatorships and monarchy's. They are also above the concept of gender, not caring what gender someone is, and whether or not they believe they are the opposite gender, or no gender at all. Weaponry Because of their God, Thaliyñ (who is also the God of Steel), the Dark Elves have a certain expert quality in their forging and manipulation of steel, making all their weapons out of steel. Their main forces are their archers, who have amazing steel bows, which are feared by anyone who has heard about them. They are extremely powerful, and are accurate to 500 metres away (with an estimated inaccurate ballistic range of nearly a mile with some of their best archers). The Dark Elves were very early in preparing siege equipment, as they realised that their goals would most likely lead them on at least one invasion of a city. So, in their first few year of civilization, they build massive steel siege weapons that would out match most of the other races siege weaponry. The infantry of the Dark Elves is not as well known as their archers, and they are in no way used as often as the archers, but, what is known throughout Lume, is that the Dark Elves has what are known as Dark Swords. Dark Swords are special enchanted swords the Hurain Witches helped the Dark Elves make, and taught the Dark Elves the magic that it was required. The Dark Swords only work in the hands of Dark Elves, and can pass through the any object that the user desires, making them armor penetrating and able to be used in stealthy situations. However, the blades are completely useless against the Hurain Witches. The Precursors Alliance Battalion The Precursors are a strange band of monks that like in the Eastern side of the Gree'va mountain range, who live in isolation in their towers. Because the mountain is the Dark Elves natural habitat, their scouting parties found The Precursors very quickly, and soon found that they were a none violent race, despite their extremely unsettling look. The Dark Elves found out about the powerful magic that the Precursor Monks had, and decided that they wanted them on their side for their plan of bringing equality and order to the world, which the Precursors agree to, but on on condition. This condition was that when their prophecy about 'The Old Ones' came true, that Dark Elves would stand side by side with them on the battlefield to defend Lume. The force that the Precursors gave to the Dark Elves was one made up of some of there best mages, who could protect the Dark Elves forces on the battlefield. The Battalion are can do a number of protection spells, from shielding the Dark Elves armies, to cloaking them from the whilst they advance on a city or a rivaling army. Although, when they are using their power to cloak an Dark Elf invasion force, they themselves can not be cloaked. The way that the battalion works, is all the monks, the battalion normally being made up of around 50 monks, channel their energy and magic through a single monk, known as the Controller at the front, who then controls all their magic whilst they are channeling it to him. He then will create shield constructs, cloak forces or block the enemy from leaving. The power the the monk is dealing with is massive, but can not be used in any offensive capacity, unless the monks themselves are attacked Category:Race